Where Are You? A Hetalia Soulmate AU
by Huntress63
Summary: Hetalia soulmate AU. Multiple Pairings ranging from one-shots to multi chapter stories! You decide the pairings! Tell me what you guys want:)
1. PrologueInformation

_For every human that is born, another is born, so that they may not be alone. This fated promise is inked into the very skin around the wrists of all humans in this world. Whether it be on their left or right arm, matters not._

 _Written in black are words, but unlike any definition you've come to known, these words hold a different meaning._

 _These words are the very first you'll hear your fated companion say in your presence. No matter how short or lengthy, the inked birthmark does not lie._

 _No human is born alone. However, humans can die alone... If a human does not find their destined, then they are forever fated to feel incomplete, lifeless, until death does them part._

 _That is why it is important for everyone to find their pair, their soulmate. Less they die alone…_

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

YOU DECIDE THE PAIRINGS! Comment what future pairings you'd like to see, scenarios, etc. And I'll try my best to write up what you guys want!

GUIDELINES:

1) Pairings can be: ANYTHING! Straight, Gay, Multiple who cares

Will do Nyotalia as well!

2) Character Choices?: Any character from Hetalia, I can also do reader x character if people want me to do that as well! Can and will write from both male and female reader points!

3) Scenarios; No rules here, however, if you ask for lemons/smut, please be aware that I've never written anything of the sort, but there's a first for everything!

4) These stories can be one-shots or multi-chapters. Better yet, If I get a lot of love for them, I can make them a completely separate story and go further in depth and detail into the characters relationships!


	2. Forbidden - Itacest

_Grandpa told me from the beginning to keep it a secret. I didn't understand in the beginning, but as the years went by, I slowly realized why it was so wrong._

 _He was my brother, and yet..._

 _...his words were on my wrist._

 _When I was younger, I never wanted us to be separated, so when I heard Lovi say_ _ **"Hey Feli, come on! Leave those bastardos and let's go play!"**_ _I knew right there that we were soulmates!_

 _I was so excited! We were only four at the time, I wasn't very confident back then because the other children, namely Francis and Roderich, would pick on me until Lovi came and took me away from their bullying. I never talked though. I was afraid since Francis would punch the top of my head if I started to whine._

 _That day after playing, we went home to Grandpa, and while Lovi went upstairs to grab something, I told Grandpa that Lovi was my soulmate, and showed him the words on my wrist._

 _Grandpa's look was solemn. He covered my words and told me to never speak, to stay quiet and become mute. The world must never know of how my brother, born on the same day from the same woman, was my destined._

 _I didn't understand why I had to hide this, but I listened to Grandpa because he always knows what to do._

 _So I did what I was told._

 _I never talked again._

"Oi Feliciano, you're zoning out again idiota."

I looked at my brothers olive green eyes, and could see the love and care he held for me behind the wall of irritation and anger.

 **Sorry fratello, I was thinking about when we were younger. What were we talking about again?**

I signed to him. Yes, signed. After Grandpa told me to never talk, so that Romano never hears his words, he signed me up for sign language classes so that I can still communicate with the world, even if I have no voice.

"Idiota, we were talking about our words, and when we might meet our soulmates. I mean, what deficiente is going to walk up to me and fucking say **_I'M YOUR SOULMATE!_** It's way to fucking stupid to be real. I'm never going to find him or her."

 **Don't give up hope fratello! The world is a big place you know! For all we know, your soulmate could be down the street at that fancy Italian restaurant eating pasta~!... At least you can read your words still...**

"Dammit Feliciano, mi dispace... A-anyway... Hurry UP! We have to get to school, even though I don't want to see Potato-Bastard... But Toñio is there..."

 **Fratello has a crush~! I have to grab my books from my room, I'll be right back Lovi~!**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI BASTARDO!"

I ran up the stairs to my room, before Lovi could even answer. As I was grabbing my books, my sleeve rode up showing the huge scar that covers my whole arm... including my words. I froze and stared at it, noticing that little tips of letters were still sticking out. I grabbed my wrist tight... and squeezed hard enough to stop the blood circulation.

"...I'm right here Lovi. I'm your soulmate..."


End file.
